In Which
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Pokemon Oneshots of various genres
1. all they want is you

In Which…

…

…

_We beg of you not to ask where this came from…_

_**In Which…**_

_**all they want is you**_

The boy mindlessly picked his way through the headstones.

_all we want is you…_Something whispered in his skull. Something drove him here. He didn't know what.

He had left his terrified Pokemon at the bottom. One of them had tried to stop him. To the point of biting him.

_all we want is you…_

He twitched and grinned. He didn't know why. Nor did he notice the clatter of the bones he walked through.

_we all want you…_

A chill ran through his Pokemon. He was their trainer, their friend. The Espeon he had raised from an egg bound up the stairs. Her Dark counterpart followed.

_all we want is_ him…

The boy did not feel the spirits drain him. He only heard the siren call.

_we do not want you…_The Pokemon heard as a feeling of hatred consumed them. The boy was their trainer, their master, and above all, he. Was. Theirs…

_all we want is you…_

The Espeon cried out as she saw her master, now barely more than a skeleton. The Umbreon jumped past her. He was not weak against ghosts. The Espeon followed.

_come, come, come, all we want is you…_

The boy felt tired. It was harder now to go to them. A staircase loomed.

_almost there… all we want is yo-_ the siren call was cut off as he stumbled. He faintly heard the attack cry of his Espeon.

"Breon!" A sharp pain in his leg. He felt a second one in the other leg. The Eons… His face twisted into a look of anger. It faded when his energy failed.

"Rai!" A shock ran through his body. Raigen. A Pikachu he had evolved just a few days ago.

_all we wan-_ The call was stopped as he saw powder fall down. He was lost to darkness.

His Gloom… All of them… Traito-

_we can stop them…_

Yes, yes, yes. Stop them… He heard his Pokemon scream in pain. He also felt a peaceful strength.

The boy found his path blocked by something soft. Blockade, his snorlax. Blockade was so soft, so comfy. The boy leaned against it.

"Bra." Something jumped into his lap. A strange feeling, a nothingness. Warm sand beneath him.

"Eon!" Psy cried to something. A strange electronic sound returned. The boy opened his eyes. A skeleton of a Kabutops. It cocked its head. The sound repeated. "E-eon!" Dar said this time.

A MissingNo. That must be why he's on warm sand. Warm… Not cold like where he was…

_Why?_ He heard. Stronger, kinder.

The boy had no answer.

… It leaned in, propping itself with its claws. _I can see why they wanted you. Psy and Dar are rare Pokemon to find._

The boy was confused.

_Do you still want them?_ The MissingNo asked. _They have harmed you._

The boy frowned. Yes, they did harm him, but, now that he was thinking clearly, he saw that they, and the others were only trying to save him.

The MissingNo transformed to a ghost like form for a moment as the boy sat up.

The boy's vision went dark for a moment as he sat up. Why, why, why had he wanted them to hurt Raigen? Even worse his Eons had gotten hurt!

The MissingNo pushed the boy down.

_They are fine._ It said. _Do you want _all_ of them. Raigen, MariJane, Blockade, Kai, Psy, Dar?_

Yes, yes, yes, _YES._ He mentally screamed, he vision went dark again. It caught him.

_Good._ The boy felt as though the MissingNo was smiling. _ I am glad that those two would not die._

Die? Wh- The boy blacked out.

_Espeon and Umbreon and other Pokemon like them cannot survive without their trainers._ The boy heard the Glitch Pokemon say. _Whether they lose their trainer through a trade or through death, it doesn't matter. They will die from heartbreak._

"Es…" The boy came to, still on the warm sand. He felt his Eons on top of him. "Bre…" He heard the faint sounds that they made while sleeping. Was it telling the truth? Would Psy and Dar have followed him? Would _he_ have followed _them_. Had Kai not gotten them out, the boy had no idea what would've happened, nor did he want to have one.

"Eon!" Psy had always been closer, more able to sense his feelings. Dar quickly followed by nuzzling him. Dar was more affectionate.

The boy realized he had been using Raigen as a pillow. He looked back and saw that the electric Pokemon had its tail firmly stuck, through his shirt, in the ground. He did not see Kai, Blockade or MariJane anywhere.

"Espeon!" Psy cried. Kai teleported his gluttonous Snorlax and Gloom in. The normal Pokemon had several pieces of fruit in its hands.

"Ab!" Kai jumped down. He more or less glomped his trainer. Kai may not have been with him long, but he was already well attached.

The MissingNo was long gone. The boy looked around as he used his Snorlax and Raichu to stand up.

The boy noticed a small patterned necklace. Even this far away he heard the siren call.

The boy picked up the necklace and the voices died. They knew that the boy was under MissingNo's protection now. Even if he lost the necklace, he wouldn't hear them.

The boy found his Pokeballs and had Blockade return into its Pokeball. MariJane followed. Psy, Dar, Kai, and Raigen were small enough to stay out in a hospital. Kai and Raigen may be told to be put in their Pokeballs. Psy and Dar would be out no matter what.

Psy and Dar were the reason he could stay here. Nor did he have their Pokeballs.

"Abra!" He felt the nothingness again, teleportation.

The boy swayed and leaned heavily on his electric Pokemon. The person at the desk jumped, it was rare for a trainer to teleport, more so to end up in this condition. "Eon!" The Umbreon cried as his trainer swayed.

One of the people waiting caught the boy before he could fall.

The boy had his Raichu and Abra return. The Espeon and Umbreon stayed out. Somehow everyone knew that they would not leave their trainer. They both cried out softly as the boy went limp.

The head nurse had seen people like this, The Sirens of Pokemon Tower had done this, the boy must have been barely holding on if the MissingNo could only have healed him this much.

The man who had caught him, waiting on news of his rival/friend, saw the necklace and almost reach for his. Both Red and Blue had seen both, Siren and Glitch/Healer. Had been saved by their Pokemon and the strange MissingNo.

Both of them had gone back and looked time and again, but had never found it.

Several days later the boy woke up to the delight of human and Pokemon alike. Red had told Blue. Neither had told anyone else, it seemed taboo for some reason. However the taboo seemed lifted for this boy.

Several years passed before the boy had the courage to go within a mile of Lavender Town. He paused at the entrance to the town. The only reason he could come this close was because Red was behind him. Blue would meet them at the Pokemon Center.

The boy leaned down and picked up the Espeon at his feet and allowed the Umbreon to climb onto his shoulder. "Reon." It nuzzled his cheek. _We will protect you._

The boy summoned his courage, what was left of it, and walked across the threshold of his nightmares.


	2. The Eeveelutions have some fun

_**In Which**_

**Last chapter came from sleepiness and listening to various versions of the tune to Lavender Town**

_Don't do that if you're sleepy and need to get Plot Bunnies out of the way…_

***Thunk***

_Aorta's still sleepy… _

**So cold… Want warm bed…**

_And warm food… _

**Will get all of that later…**

_yay for you…_

**Anyways. Now listening to the White Album.**

_Which is more upbeat…_

**Only creepy one is Revolution 9… Which has been removed from playlist.**

_**In Which**_

_**The Eeveelutions have some fun.**_

The Pokemon group known as the Eeveelutions were jumping up and down the sides of Mt. Chimney. Their trainer had let _all_ of them, even Atter, the Vaporeon and therefore useful at the local gym. Psy and Dar called to their water counterpart. They had found a nice warm, but not hot, pool.

"Va!" The water Pokemon jump happily into the pool, the environment was _not_ kind to water types. "Eon!" She blended into the water spinning it.

"Ceon…" Cei the Glaceon was doing even worse.

"Poreon!" The Vaporeon spoke to the Psychic Pokemon near her.

"Esp." Psy closed her eyes, focused, and brought the ice Pokemon over to the now cold water.

"Ceon" Cie in thanks. Their trainer had gotten Cie and Rass, a Leafeon, From a Sinnoh trainer in return for a pair of Seels. The boy had no true attachment, unlike his Eeveelutions of the time, to the ice Pokemon.

"Es." Psy said before flopping down with her front paws in the water.

After several hours, the boy called out to his Pokemon. They jumped down to him. All but Psy and Dar returned to their pokeballs. The local Gym Leader had seen the connection between the Pokemon and their trainer and had asked that the boy use a different set.

She also noticed that the Psychic and Dark Pokemon were hurt permently hurt, The Dark Pokemon had a Scar running up its left front leg and down to its left flank and the Psyshic had the same wound on the right side, and unfit for battle, and like the Gym Leaders before her had allowed him to carry two more Pokemon. She had asked him how they had gotten like that.

"A foolish mistake." He said. "And extreme loyalty on their part."

She stopped the line of questioning.

"Eon!" The Espeon rubbed against his leg, looking even more like a cat. "Es." The Umbreon seemed to glare at the woman.

"You'll have to go across the river past Maulville next." She said pointing him west.

"Thank you." The boy said. He headed to the Pokemon Center to rest for the night.

_**End Chapter**_

**Set in Hoenn about a year after the boy gets away from the spirits at Lavender Town.**

_On the Eeveelutons names… All of them are anagrams or parts of the word of their types._

**Cie's name is said "See" Atter's is said like Otter only with an A sound instead of O.**

_Anything else put in reviews._


End file.
